This invention relates to a cowling for an outboard motor, and more particularly to an improved protective cowling and air inlet device for the power head of an outboard motor.
It is well known with outboard motors that the powering internal combustion engine is normally enclosed within a protective cowling so as to provide protection for the internal combustion engine and a better appearance for the outboard motor. The protective cowling defines a cavity in which the internal combustion engine is contained. It is also well known that the engine must be supplied with copious amounts of air for the engine induction system. Conventionally, the protective cowling includes an air inlet positioned in the upper rear portion thereof. This air inlet generally has an upwardly and rearwardly facing opening and may have sidewardly facing openings as well to permit air to flow into the cavity of the protective cowling for supply to the engine induction system. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,193. Typically a further cowling member is provided that extends across the rearwardly facing this air inlet opening so as to prevent foreign objects from falling into the inlet and which defines with the remaining portion of the cowling the rearwardly facing air inlet opening.
Air inlets with rearwardly facing openings are normally incorporated so that under normal operating conditions water will not enter into the interior of the cowling or into the engine induction system. Under extreme conditions, however, such an arrangement can permit water to enter into the interior of the protective cowling and damage the engine and the electrical parts of the outboard motor or enter the induction system of the engine. Such an air inlet can be especially susceptible to the entry of water when the speed of the marine vessel is quickly reduced during operation so that a wave strikes the rear of the marine vessel and outboard motor. This arrangement also makes it possible for rain to enter the air inlet when the outboard motor is tilted up.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved cowling and air inlet device for the powerhead of an outboard motor which will insure that water cannot enter the engine induction system or the cavity which surrounds the engine.